Red Shirt Wanted
by GraspingBlu
Summary: Need a job but have no skills, experience? Well Star Fleet Command has a job for you! Click to apply and see the basic job description and sign up!


Red Shirts Wanted!

I own nothing, not the red shirts, the actors, characters, plot, or even the basics! Sad but true.

Have you ever wondered if Starfleet was for you? Not good at Engineering? Medicine? Or command? Well there's no problem become an ensign today and find that elusive field that was meant for you! Positions are opening up on all ships all the time across the universe! There's an opportunity to find your calling just waiting for you to take it!

Job Description

No experience needed

Work on your own or in a group, it's up to you

All personality types wanted, from hesitant right to over eager

Little to no communication expertise needed

A high risk environment with lots of rewarding opportunities

Lots of room for advancement

Work with your leaders personally or work in complete isolation

Watch history unfold before your eyes and be apart of the action

See the universe one away mission at a time

Starfleet Command is always accepting more applicants and runs several ads at once. Please only apply to one ad, thank you for your consideration. This position is always open and being offered. So if you don't here from them right away don't worry they'll get to you. Starfleet Command requires that you apply to this job through our site so please be patient due to high volumes of traffic it may take a few days for the site to respond to your application. Please wait patiently. Thank you again for using us as your job hunting hub.

All applicants are required to sign the waver below. Merely a precautionary device to prevent law suits and other legal repercussions from occurring in the unlikely event of said applicant coming to harm or accidental death. Please note the site takes no responsibilities for any negative experiences or outcomes of using our site to find your career all legal issues are to be taken up with the company or business that chooses employ you.

In the case of injury or possible death Starfleet Command is not to be held responsible. No legal action will be taken against Starfleet Command by me or others on my behalf. I understand the risks present in the job that I apply for and I, name not needed future red shirt, understand this and sign acknowledging my agreement and acceptance of this contract.

* * *

Fine print, written in tiny print on the back of the waver above

Even in the cases of being shot, stabbed, poisoned, radiation exposure, warp core melt down, exploded, imploded, exposed to space, sucked out of the vessel into space, alien entity possession, transporter lost, transporter accident, left behind, go insane, blinded, suffocation, sleep or REM deprivation, killed by a plant, suddenly decelerated, deafened, dropped from high altitude, hunted, roasted, lit on fire, frozen, eaten whole /alive or partly digested, dissolved in acid, contaminated, deadly virus /disease exposure, Earthquake, enslaved, lost in space, flood, lighting, vaporized, giant germs, falling of a cliff, attacked by plant matter, dehydration, kidnapping, torture, ripped apart, transported to alternate universe/reality, drowning, experimented on, captured, exposure, emotionally drained by alien, heat stroke, hypothermia, diabetic coma, Vulcan nerve pinch gone wrong, starvation, ripped to pieces, turned to stone, transported back in time, hit by a car /truck /ship /train /spaceship /space station /meteor /comet /subatomic debris, trapped in gelatine, cloud being murder, smashed into a galactic barrier, challenged to a battle to the death, smited by a god/goddess, Q or any other powerful being, pushed by an android into a bottomless pit, being changed into another species /substance, ascending into a new form of life, extreme blood loss, buried alive, killed by a reptile, disintegrated, stuck in decking, dark matter deformations, the Borg, assimilated, drifting into space, literally facelifted, harvested for organs, paper cut and any other not mentioned and random end we are completely in the legal clear because you signed above. No take backzies!

* * *

Author's note: I did my research quite a few of those are actual trek deaths... some are just random fun. The attacked by plant matter just seems to happen to me ^^; I know it gets wordy I am trying to work it out, but some of them just don't want to shorten. Hope you enjoyed! R&R or death like a red shirt! ;D


End file.
